1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-microbial, deodorizing cleaning compositions and to methods for using the compositions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many commercially available products make claim to an effectiveness for removing odors and smells. Actually, most such products do not in fact remove such odors and smells but rather merely mask them, generally by using an essence or other additive which acts on the sensory nerve endings of the nasal mucosa. Other products are known which contain soaps or have a detergent action so as to remove grease or dirt. Still other compositions have been described which are characterized by their germicidal effectiveness. Each of these compositions is not without its drawbacks, however. For example, few if any such compositions are capable of cleaning, absorbing (e.g. oils, grease, water, dirt etc.), deodorizing and protecting against microbial activity. All compositions of this type generally fail in at least one of these respects and those that might approach these capabilities frequently have an adverse effect on the working surface, or a toxic effect on humans and animals, or otherwise suffer from a lack of efficiency.